


maybe later

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, assorted drabbles and aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an assortment of random remipatche qp things</p><p>ill update this whenever i feel like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. windy day (humans)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolidStateScouter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/gifts).



The cold wind blows harshly over the mismatched pair, driving the shorter one to take cover behind her taller partner. "Patcheeeeeee, " Remilia whines, pressing her face against Patchouli's back, "Why is it so cold? This is preposterous, expecting me, Remilia Scarlet, to put up with this sort of inclement weather!"

"Probably because you didn't bring your jacket, for whatever reason." Her voice is quiet and gently scolding, and Remilia pouts, blowing a rather loud raspberry at Patche's back. The taller girl just gives her a small smile and adjusts her hat to make sure it doesn't blow off in the wind. "We're almost back home, Remi."

Remilia Scarlet huffs dramatically and presses herself closer to her partner's side, grumbling to herself in her irritation. Their tall apartment building - a significant downsize from her parent's mansion - looms in the distance, but isn't close enough to give them its welcoming warmth. "The very least you could do is warm me up, Patche."

"Mhm. You look very comfortable down there, Remi. I doubt you need any more warmth." Patchouli looks down at her partner, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Remi just sticks her tongue out at her and takes her arm in her hands, wrapping it around her shoulders. She manages to catch a glimpse of a small blush coloring Patche's normally pale face before she looks away, and grins to herself in silent victory. "Or you could just do that, I guess." Her voice is a small, embarrassed grumble that makes Remilia giggle to herself, pleased.

She nuzzles in closer to her partner's side, enjoying her warmth. "You're so warm, Patche! Nice and warm and soft." All she gets in response is a grunt, but it makes her giggle more. "You know what, Patche?" Another grunt. "I love you!"

It takes a moment for her partner to respond, but when she does, her voice is quiet and warm. Still embarrassed, definitely, but warm and affectionate. "I love you too, Remi."

Remilia Scarlet giggles again and takes her partner's hand in her own with a pleased smile.  


	2. sickness (humans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remilia gets sick.

Once the soup was done, Patchouli spooned some of it into a small bowl and hurried it to Remilia, who hadn't moved out of her bed all day. The short girl took the bowl in her shaky hands slowly and set it down on her night stand, before coughing into her sleeve and grimacing. "Thank you, Patche." Her voice was unusually hoarse, and she coughed again to clear her throat. Remilia took a small spoonful of warm soup - it wasn't anything fancy (Patchouli didn't cook that often), just vegetables and chicken - and ate it slowly, not moving from her bed.

"Are you feeling any better, Remi?" This wasn't really anything new, admittedly - Remi had always been rather sickly, as had Patchouli. The two of them had bonded over it when they were younger - long hours spent in the nurse's office waiting for parents that wouldn't come. (Eventually, Meiling had come and taken Remi, but Patchouli had waited a couple more hours before anyone came for her.)

Remilia shook her head and took another spoonful of soup, pausing as she started coughing again. "Could you get me some water, Patche?" Her voice had little of its usually regal air, instead being tired and dry and irritated. Patchouli nodded and moved back to the kitchen slowly, pouring a cup of water for her partner and bringing it back quietly. Remi drank it slowly and nodded, giving Patchouli a small smile. "Thank you."

Patche smiled back, still a bit worried. "It's not a problem, Remi. Is there anything else you need?" This was new, though - usually Sakuya had been the one to take care of Remi when she was sick, but she wasn't here right now. She was back at the mansion, still, so it fell upon Patche to take care of her partner. This wasn't a problem with her, really - it just wasn't something she was used to doing.

The young Scarlet shook her head and took another spoonful of warm soup. "I'm fine, Patche." The taller girl stood there for a moment before leaving to retrieve her book, and she sat down on the floor beside her partner as she read in the dim light given by the room's lamp. Soon, Remilia had finished her soup, and, not long after Patche had put away the bowl, she had fallen asleep.

Patche closed her book, turned out the light, and pulled the covers over her partner. "Sleep well." Her voice was little more than a mutter.  


End file.
